Torpe astucia
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La Orden del Fénix vuelve y una de las nuevas integrantes es una auror de pasos torpes y cabello de llamativos colores. Sin embargo, ¿eso es todo lo que ella es? La misma Nymphadora Tonks nos dice que no, menos cuando asistió a Hogwarts siendo de una casa que nunca encajó del todo con ella. [WI?]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, la trama es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ WI?

 _El presente texto participa en el reto "El Sombrero Loco, del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Torpe astucia.**

El entrar en esa casa era, cuanto menos, curioso.

Nymphadora Tonks sabía que existía, por supuesto. Su madre, las pocas veces que lograba sonsacarle algo al respecto, hablaba de sus tíos y primos radicados allí, haciendo énfasis en la última vez que pisó el lugar y por lo cual, su vida dio un giro radical. A Tonks no le hacía gracia pensar en que, de haber seguido por el mismo camino que sus hermanas, su madre habría tenido un marido _sangre limpia_ sin pizca de cerebro. ¿Dónde la habría dejado a ella?

 _¡PUM!_

Seguramente no en el suelo, tras tropezar con un horrendo paragüero en forma de pata de trol.

—¿Quién hace tanto escándalo? —espetó una voz masculina, con evidente mal humor.

La joven bruja, sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a incorporarse. Quizá hubiera terminado el curso de auror, pero la bajísima nota en Sigilo y Rastreo le quedaba perfectamente.

—Buenas noches.

Tonks dio un respingo, avergonzándose casi enseguida por semejante reacción. Inhaló con lentitud, dejó escapar el aire poco a poco y, conteniéndose de sacar la varita, empezó a dar media vuelta.

—Buenas noches, ¿quién…?

Lo que pensaba decir se le borró de la mente. Sin querer, recordó en ese momento algo que solía decirle su padre cuando era pequeña.

 _Para poner los ojos donde no debes, eres como tu madre, Dora._

La diferencia en aquella ocasión era que lo indebido no le parecía tan importante.

–&–

La Orden del Fénix era, en ocasiones, aburrida.

Tonks, a toda costa, evitaba decir lo que realmente pensaba de ciertas reuniones en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, no fuera a ser tomada por arrogante o tonta. En honor a la verdad, no podía prestar la atención debida a toda la cháchara discutida por Dumbledore y sus más allegados porque bueno, ¡sonaban como los ancianos que eran! Y no quería ofender a nadie, no, solo que... ¿Era mucho pedir que hicieran un poco más interesantes los temas a tratar?

—A este paso, acabaré durmiéndome.

El comentario, a la izquierda de Tonks, la sorprendió. Quien habló era el dueño de la casa, un mago que oficialmente, ella debió arrestar en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, pero que con el paso de los días, se había convertido en algo similar a un hermano mayor.

—¿En serio? —decidió preguntar, hablando lo más bajito posible.

—Sí, claro. Todo eso no es novedad para nosotros, no sé por qué Dumbledore insiste en ello.

Tonks estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero se contuvo. Sirius Black era una de las personas que mejor podía describir las injusticias del mundo mágico, sobre todo aquellas que acontecieron en la primera guerra mágica.

—Para aquellos que apenas se nos unen, las explicaciones nunca están de más—a la izquierda de Sirius, un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano dijo eso con expresión amable—. No esperarás que todos sean tan agudos como tú, Sirius.

—No, pero tampoco es tan difícil de entender.

—Si Fudge sigue negando todo, lo será —advirtió Tonks, casi sin darse cuenta.

La muchacha sabía de lo que hablaba. En el Ministerio se fingía que no se hablaba de ello, pero era un secreto a voces lo ocurrido al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Entre las versiones que se rumoraban y la que Sirius le dio de primera mano, Tonks sabía perfectamente a quién creer.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú siendo auror? —quiso saber Sirius de pronto, ahora sí ignorando por completo a quienes discutían unos pasos más allá.

—¿A qué te refieres con "una chica como yo"?

—No eres muy ágil que digamos.

Tonks hizo un involuntario puchero, el cual hizo reír al primo de su madre. Daban ganas de callarlo de una bofetada, pero quería reírse también: así de contagioso era el buen humor de ese hombre.

—Está bromeando —aseguró el de cabello entrecano, con una vaga sonrisa—. Antes de meterse en líos con la justicia —Sirius se calló y resopló con disgusto—, él quería entrar a la Triple A. Creo que le da algo de envidia que tú lo consiguieras.

—¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De una pequeña serpiente de mil colores?

—¡Oye! ¡Haber quedado en Slytherin en el colegio no es tan malo!

Sirius, que tras su frase se había echado a reír (por lo bajo, pues Dumbledore seguía hablando a unos pasos), respiró hondo antes de calmarse.

—Lo sé —aseguró, haciendo que Tonks arqueara una ceja con incredulidad—. De verdad. Tu madre estuvo allí, ¿no? Mira, no niego que la gente de Slytherin me desagrada la mayoría de las veces, pero resulta que son las mismas personas a las que yo les desagrado.

—Me pregunto por qué… —musitó inesperadamente el hombre a su izquierda, sonriendo levemente.

—¡Remus Lupin! ¿Qué estás insinuando?

El otro se encogió de hombros con tal expresión divertida, que Tonks no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Aquella noche, la joven solo se enteró de una cosa que fuera de su interés.

–&–

Poco a poco, Tonks fue conociendo mejor a Sirius y a aquel amigo suyo, Remus Lupin.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, la Orden del Fénix estaba nuevamente en marcha, pasando a la acción de manera más frecuente, aunque poco notoria. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando Tonks se ofreció a escoltar a Harry Potter a Grimmauld Place.

Más que nada, Tonks sentía una intensa curiosidad por saber cómo era el famoso Niño–Que–Vivió. A diferencia de varios adultos, que lo veían como una leyenda, o de los magos más pequeños, para quienes su historia era un cuento, ella estaba convencida de que era exagerado darle a un muchacho un papel importante en la lucha contra Voldemort. ¿Qué cualidades tenía, además de haber sobrevivido (quién sabe cómo) a la maldición asesina? ¿Cómo podía estar segura la gente de que un chico como aquel iba a salvarlos a todos en cuanto se presentara la ocasión? No sabía las respuestas, así que empezó a buscarlas al ir por Potter a ese barrio muggle tan simplón y estirado.

—No me gusta —fue lo primero que dijo al ver la casa.

—A mí tampoco —acotó Lupin a su derecha, ocasionando que diera un leve brinco, ¿cómo había hecho él para estar tan cerca sin que lo notara?

—¿Por qué? En lo personal, tanta pulcritud me desconcierta.

Lupin la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no demostraba hartazgo o enfado. Era más bien un gesto de incredulidad, incluso de interés.

—Mi padre es… desordenado —señaló ella, tratando de no sonar grosera y pensando que en realidad, su padre era más distraído que otra cosa—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué te desagrada este sitio?

—Por ciertas sospechas —contestó Lupin, quien luego puso una cara muy seria que le indicó a Tonks que no pensaba hablar más del tema.

—¿Crees que el chico esté en casa? Digo, si el plan funcionó…

—Funcionó. Según lo que sabemos, Harry pocas veces sale con los muggles.

El tono de desprecio de Lupin sorprendió a Tonks. Ese mismo tono era el empleado por algunos ex compañeros de casa para referirse a su padre… cuando descubrían su origen.

—¿Qué hay de malo con esos muggles, además de ser tan engreídos como para tragarse lo que puse en la carta? —quiso saber, pese a que su instinto le decía que se quedara callada.

—Si no te importa, lo hablaremos en otro momento.

Tonks asintió en silencio, delatando sus verdaderas emociones cuando el cabello se le puso violeta.

–&–

Para cuando Harry Potter volvió al colegio, Tonks ya tenía una idea más clara de quién era en realidad.

Tal como imagino, a simple vista el chico no era gran cosa, con la complexión tan delgada que tenía. En cuanto a su personalidad, quizá era algo más retraído de lo que esperaba, pero a cambio, no resultó engreído ni malicioso. Parecía llevarse bien con la gente a su alrededor, a menos que desde un inicio fueran desagradables con él o lo molestaran demasiado con el asunto de ser famoso. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La notoriedad le incomodaba en sumo grado.

—No es de extrañarse —aseguró Lupin cuando, a finales de septiembre, se le ocurrió comentar sus observaciones con él—. Nadie querría una fama como esa.

—Es verdad, pero hay muchos tipos de personas. En el colegio, hubo un tiempo en que varios hablaron conmigo en la sala común porque me veía "normal" —Tonks chasqueó la lengua—. Lo malo fue cuando mi madre descubrió que mi aspecto "normal" de entonces era como el de su hermana mayor y…

No era algo que le dijera a todos, pero Tonks se sentía a gusto con Lupin y por eso se le había escapado. Hogwarts, o por lo menos la sala común de Slytherin, era poco más que un gran salón de té, donde los hijos e hijas de varias familias antiguas forjaban relaciones sociales que a la larga, solían transformarse en sociedades comerciales o enlaces provechosos. Pero claro, teniendo ella un padre hijo de muggles, los demás apenas se dignaban a dirigirle la palabra, a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —inquirió Lupin con voz serena.

No parecía enojado ni receloso, lo cual era bueno, ¿no?

—Vio unas fotos que me enviaron unos amigos, a finales de cuarto. Por su expresión, supe que no le gustó nada verme así. Me preguntó por qué lo hacía, le inventé que por fin entendía lo que quería decir con los colores llamativos de pelo, pero no me creyó… ¡Estuvo a punto de darme una buena tunda!

—Con toda razón —en ese momento, Sirius habló desde la entrada del salón, sobresaltando a ambos, ¿desde cuándo estaba allí?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Mira, no niego que eso fue buena idea para encajar allí, ¿pero tenía que ser viéndote precisamente como esa tipa? ¿Sabes las cosas que ha hecho?

—Las sabía, ¿por qué crees que funcionó tan bien? Debiste ver las caras de todos cuando descubrieron que era yo, ¡fue una broma muy buena!

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, lo cual a Tonks le causó un ataque de risa. Parecía que de verdad no lo entendían.

—En realidad, cuando cambié de aspecto la primera vez, fue solo para que dejaran de molestarme. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises era la misma que solía llevar el pelo de rosa o anaranjado? Así que fingieron que siempre había estado allí, ocupando un sitio en la sala común, y comenzaron a hablarme y a querer llevarse bien conmigo. Preguntaron si era pariente de algún Black, y como era cierto, les dije que sí.

»Aún así, no me reconocían, ¡pero fue genial! Todos querían ser buenos conmigo, creyendo que era muy cercana a esa encantadora tía mía y temían que me hubiera enseñado algunos maleficios… Solo paré cuando uno de mis amigos sugirió que le sacáramos algo al mocoso engreído de Warrington, decidí dejarlo. Es decir, fue divertido ver cómo todos esos idiotas querían quedar bien, pero no lo había hecho para ser igual que ellos.

—No pensé que tuvieras semejantes ideas —apuntó Sirius finalmente, sonriendo de lado.

—Me desagradan. Me hacen sentir extraña. Supongo que por eso me veían raro a veces en el colegio.

—Querer vengarte de vez en cuando, no significa que seas extraña —aseguró Lupin.

—Tal vez. Pero sigue sin gustarme.

—Estoy empezando a comprender por qué eres auror —soltó Sirius.

Aunque realmente le tenía sin cuidado, Tonks sonrió ante las palabras de aprobación de aquel pariente.

–&–

Las noticias que conseguían sobre el avance de Voldemort solían ser frustrantes. Al menos las que Tonks llegaba a conocer.

Para hacer más llevadera su sensación de impaciencia, la muchacha se pasaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia por Grimmauld Place y si nadie podía atenderla, exploraba el caserón. No quedaba mucho de su antiguo esplendor, ese que su madre le describiera en escasas ocasiones, pero aquí y allá había detalles que sí recordaba. Casi siempre acababa en el salón de dibujo donde se hallaba el tapiz familiar de los Black, así que lo contemplaba largo rato, de pie, pensando en la familia que había despreciado a su madre por elegir amor sobre sangre.

—Familia encantadora —comentó una vez Sirius, viéndola allí—. ¿Te habría gustado conocerla?

—No estoy segura. A mí no me repudiarían por la casa, eso es seguro.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, aunque no sonrió enseguida, como de costumbre tras uno de aquellos intercambios de palabras.

—¿Por qué fuiste a Slytherin? —inquirió de pronto, sobresaltando a Tonks de una forma inesperada: su brillante cabello en punta, ese día de color verde limón, se volvió del color del caramelo—. Y por favor, ahórrate eso de fingir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Yo… No pensé que… ¿Así acabaste en Gryffindor?

—Más o menos.

—Si de verdad quieres saber… —Tonks inhaló profundamente, poco a poco, antes de dejar escapar el aire—. Yo la escogí.

El silencio cayó en aquel salón cual loza de piedra, frío y pesado. Tonks jamás había confesado aquello a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, porque había ocasiones en las cuales renegaba de semejante decisión, tomada cuando solo era una niña. ¿Habría gente que comprendiera algo así? Además, se lo acabó diciendo al único Black conocido por no quedar en la casa de la serpiente, ¿cómo la vería ahora?

—¿Por qué?

Eso fue todo lo que Sirius preguntó y Tonks tuvo que mirarlo para convencerse de que no le estaba recriminando. No, la mirada de él parecía comprensiva, aunque también un poco triste.

—No soy como mi padre —aseguró ella con voz suave, girándose para contemplar de nueva cuenta el árbol genealógico de los Black, aunque no lo veía realmente—. Todos a mi alrededor lo daban por hecho, y no me lo tomes a mal, me hacía sentir muy bien que me lo dijeran, pero… ¿Recuerdas lo de las ideas que me hacían sentir extraña? —Sirius asintió—. Es algo así. Quería llegar más lejos que mi madre y que mi padre, con tal de demostrarles a esos estúpidos sangre limpia lo que les esperaba de seguir menospreciando a magos como nosotros —Tonks respiró de nuevo con profundidad, muy despacio, antes de dejar escapar el aire y proseguir—. Sé que suena infantil y egoísta, pero eso quería. Me había cansado de que me miraran mal por la familia de mi padre y por mis cambios. Quería hacérselos pagar en su propia cara.

—¿Y funcionó?

La muchacha, cuyo cabello se había puesto mustio y de un deslucido tono castaño, meneó la cabeza.

—No del todo —contestó—. Siguieron siendo los mismos hipócritas de siempre. Menos mal que aprendí la lección. Pronto supe cómo sobrellevar a todos esos estirados y hasta les saqué provecho.

—Pero no con algo ilegal.

—No con algo ilegal. Sirius, yo… ¿No te molesta?

—Creo que no. Hay motivos más absurdos para quedar en tal o cual casa.

—¿Cuál fue el tuyo?

—No lo pedí realmente, solo pensé que no quería ir allí. Fue el Sombrero el que dijo que mi lugar no estaba en Slytherin, pero nunca acabé de comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Crees que si me seleccionaran ahora, volvería a ir a Slytherin?

—Dicen que el Sombrero nunca se retracta; además, algo de ambición sí tienes. Y eres buena chica.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Alguien me dijo que lo cree.

—¿Quién?

Sonriendo con cierta picardía, Sirius hizo un gesto ambiguo, como invitándola a pensar lo que quisiera, antes de retirarse. Las implicaciones de tal mímica dejaron a Tonks aturdida por un segundo, antes de hacerla correr tras el hombre mientras pedía, en voz muy alta, que aclarara sus palabras.

Basta decir que casi rodó por tres tramos de escalera antes de obtener una respuesta que la dejó con el pelo tan rojo como su cara, además de sacarle una sonora carcajada a Sirius. ¿Tan obvia era?

Solo por eso, Tonks supo que valía la pena emplear su lado ambicioso y obtener a quien deseaba.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a… Bueno, a_ esto _. No sé si ha salido bien o mal (probablemente lo segundo), pero por favor, tengan piedad de una pobre contadora a quien la inspiración no ayudó mucho._

 _En realidad, quería escribir sobre otro personaje, pero las especificaciones del reto no me lo permitieron (eso y la vaguedad de JK para darle casa a todos sus personajes), así que cambié por Tonks, ¡y miren nada más!, me la mandaron a la casa de su madre. A decir verdad, esperaba poder hacerla un poco más genial, algo similar a cuando debí escribir a una Luna en Slytherin (sí, Bell debió hacer eso una vez), pero no creo que acabara de funcionar. Lo único que creo que cumplí fue mi propósito de mostrar a Tonks más o menos como se le vio en los libros, aunque con unos cuantos rasgos que demostraran su paso por la casa de la serpiente. Ya me dirán ustedes si mejor debí retirarme del reto sin entregar (cosa que nunca he hecho) o por el contrario, los entretuvo ligeramente esta Tonks._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
